yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Sect Ijuin
| appears manga = Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's (manga) Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's | gender = male | age = 11 | manga deck = Insect }} Sect Injuin is a character in the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's manga. He is currently one of the duelists under the influence of a dark card given by the Skeleton Knight. Biography Sect challenges Yusei Fudo to a Turbo Duel, in a Satellite factory, in the hopes of succeeding him. Yusei wins, but is impressed by Sect's performance and accepts Sect as his rival. After the Duel, Sect climbs up on top of a tank and following an urban legend, holds two cards up to the sunset. He clasps them together and prays that the Skeleton Knight will give him rare cards to use to beat Yusei. The Skeleton Knight appears, but refuses to give cards to someone this weak. He takes Sect captive and knocks him out. The knight challenges Yusei to a Duel in order to save Sect. During the Duel, Sect wakes-up and starts cheering for Yusei. Yusei takes Sect on the back of his Duel Runner to bring him to the hospital. However Yusei is forced into a Turbo Duel with Jack Atlas on the way. During the Duel, Sect falls off Yusei's Duel Runner. Yusei abandons the Duel to save him and both of them fall into a body of water. Yusei manages to get Sect to Puzzle Hospital, where he is treated for a minor concussion. While Sect is in the hospital, the Skeleton Knight appears to him in a dream. According to the ancient edicts, the knight says that he shall grant Sect's wish. Sect wakes-up frightened, but finds himself holding a card. Sect arrived at the stadium of the D1 Grand Prix, wearing a poncho, shortly after Yusei started his Duel with Greiger. Sect urged Yusei to show everyone the outcome of his special training. Akiza approached Sect over this and asked if he was with Yusei. Sect was shy at first, wondering if Yusei knew this pretty lady. He acted tough and said that he is Yusei's rival. He was shocked when Akiza correctly guessed that Yusei's new training meant he had developed a new Sense. During Yusei's turbo duel with Hunter Pace, Sect overhears some of Hunter's goons joking about them taking Yusei's turbo chip out of his Duel Runner so Hunter could win the race by overtaking Yusei. As this happened Sect began to pick a fight with the goons and when they thought they were getting the upperhand, his Demon King Dragon Beelze began to infect him with a pure darkness which made him gain enough strength to defeat Hunter's three goons. After this, he disappears with no trace. After hearing about these events, Yusei began to look out for him throughout the city as Sector Security were looking for him to place him under arrest. Lazar observed these events and informed Rex Goodwin that Sect has a dark card. Overhearing their conversation, Jack Atlas walked out and began to look for Sect claiming that he wanted his card of darkness. After these events, Sect had ridden to the harbour on his Duel Runner, trying to escape from all of the attention his fight had brought up to be cornered by Jack who challenged him to a turbo duel. Suddenly the card of darkness began to infect Sect again and both prepared for a duel of darkness. During the duel, Yusei Fudo drives inbetween him and Jack causing Sect to snap out of his dark manner for a short while, but after summoning Beelze, he begins to think of Yusei looking down upon him and making fun of him because he was weak. As the duel progresses, Sect becomes more enhanced by the dark card, even to an extent that his skin begins to flake off thus showing that the dark cards that the Skeleton Knight hands out have some form of curse. During the duel, Jack gains a massive upper hand by summoning his Dark Highlander, but shortly after this happens; the Skeleton Knight appears and takes Sect with him causing the duel to end leaving Jack and Yusei shocked at what just happened. Deck Sect's Deck focuses on Insect-Type monsters. Sect also has the addition of a card of darkness to his deck shortly after he wakes up in hospital. After obtaining the dark card, his deck seems to have taken a theme of darkness. References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters